People may be interested in their neighbors. People may want to know opinions and/or views of the neighbors to determine which local associations and/or activities may interest them. People may want to gather local demographics to reach a neighborhood consensus on an issue.
People may also wish to know their neighbors' political opinions. Candidates in local elections may want to know which issues, political affiliations, and/or platforms are important to a local constituency. The candidates and the neighborhood may want to be informed of election results, individual voter profiles and/or substance of each vote.
Such information may be hard to gather. Meeting and getting to know the neighbors may be time-consuming. One may have to walk door to door in the neighborhood (e.g., to homes and/or businesses, etc.), and the information, if ascertained, may not be timely.